In recent years, liquid crystal display clock modules have gained wide acceptance in the market place and are used extensively for wrist watches, stop watches, etc.. It is also possible to buy what is referred to as a self zeroing liquid crystal display clock module which always returns to zero after the source of power is interrupted. Such a self zeroing liquid crystal clock module is advantageously employed in the present invention.
Both in the business environment as well as in the home household use, it is often desirable to time the approximate length of telephone calls from both an interest point of view as well as in an effort to keep the telephone charges within a predetermined limit. To-date, a simple inexpensive timing device has not been available which is adaptable for use on the various styles of telephones now commonly used throughout North America. Although specialized timing devices may have been developed for specific applications, there is still a need for a timing device which due to its inherent structure is adaptable for securement to telephones of varying types to allow the approximate timing of telephone calls.
The present invention provides one such flexible time piece, which is secureable to different models of telephones and allows the approximate timing of telephone calls.